The Growing of Knightshade
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: A debt is owed, but will it turn to more? See how Jaune saving Blake can turn into something that neither of them ever expected. Maybe in this world, where Pyrrha isn't a factor in this equation, they can be together, or not. You'll have to read to find out. This is a story prompted by a friend, who really really ships Blake and Jaune. I hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm, well, this is just a little Jaune x Blake fic that a friend of mine that I asked for a prompt. Enjoy, guys, cause this is only the beginning :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: A Debt is Formed

In the Field: Blake

The team is on a joint mission with Team JNPR. Ruby and Jaune decided to take a diamond formation with pairs on each side. Ruby and Pyrrha are in the lead and Jaune and I are at the rear. Whichever one decided that it was a good idea to pair Nora and Yang needs to be shot. I'm suspecting that Ruby caved to her sister's demands, but that's just speculation. Right now, they're just driving me nuts! All their incessant talking is driving me up the wall. I can't even hear anything. What if we're attacked? This is a search and destroy mission. What if we come into contact with a den of Grimm and someone gets hurt before I can warn them? On the other hand, we've been out here for hours and haven't spotted a thing.

While Yang and Nora are being obnoxious, Ren and Weiss are being abnormally quiet, especially for Weiss. They're not even communicating, but neither are Jaune and me. I look over at Weiss and see that she's actually smiling. I do a double take, expecting it all to be in my imagination, but it's still there. I suppose she's just enjoying the relative silence. She doesn't have the sensitive hearing that I do, so she doesn't get the full volume of the animated conversation going on to my left.

I look over to Jaune to see a determined look etched across his face. I never would have imagined he would be this focused, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. I should know, right? Whatever has him this focused, though, must be fascinating. As I contemplate what would turn this normally clumsy, ill prepared boy into a seemingly well-honed warrior, a Death Stalker busts out of the trees.

Ruby and Pyrrha are the first to face it. I believe that Ruby might have learned from her first experience with a Death Stalker. She doesn't just charge in this time. She uses the gun feature to her scythe to shoot at the giant scorpion Grimm, making it back up from the constant firing. SHe leaves an opening for Pyrrha to take the initiative. Pyrrha swoops in and uses her javelin to pierce the eyes of the Death Stalker, blinding it instantly. Now blinded, the creature attempts to retreat, but Ruby calls out, "Freezerburn!" Yang and Weiss spring into action. Weiss freezes the ground beneath the Death Stalker, making its balance almost nonexistent as Yang fires up, but because she hasn't taken any hits yet, the external fire she emits is small. Yang takes a running leap at the Grimm and delivers a massive blow to its bone plate, creating convenient cracks in its skull.

Beside me, Jaune yells out, "Nora!" Nora, being ever eager to to jump into the fight, jumps into the air and lifts her hammer above her head. As she comes down, the hammer crashes into the Death Stalker's head, making it fall to the ground dead. Those four cheer as Ren just nods with a smile. I hear a deafening clang then a scream of pain. I turn around to see Jaune being impaled by the stinger of a second Death Stalker.

I run toward him, determined to take down the creature. I pull out my katana, shift it to the chain scythe form. I jump into the nearest tree, take aim, and throw my weapon toward the stinger, which has been extracted from Jaune. It connects, wrapping around the very base of the golden tip. I take a deep breath and jump. Swinging into its back, I pull out my cleaver and hack at the space just below my ribbon. The Death Stalker bucks, but my hold on the ribbon never falters, keeping me in place. Soon, the golden stinger falls from the creature's tail, hitting the bone plate and cracking it severely. An idea comes to mind, and I scramble after the stinger. Pulling it by the ribbon still wrapped around it, I bring it to me. I position the sharp tip above one of the more exposing cracks and shove it downward as hard as I can.

The Grimm bucks, sending me flying through the air. I land near Jaune, and I scramble to his side. The wound is anything but superficial. Blood is gushing out of his wound, which is the size of both of my fists put together. The hole originates in the front of his thigh and goes all the way through. I take one of the ribbons off of my arms and tie it tightly about two inches before the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. I see the others race past me, ready to dispatch the Death Stalker that I had almost completely forgot about.

I look down at Jaune and see that he's barely conscious. "Why'd you try to take it on by yourself?" I subconsciously sweep some of the hair from his face as I look down at him.

He gives me a shaky grin. "It was coming up behind you, ready to strike. All I did was hold up my shield and block the stinger from connecting. It glanced off and hit my thigh."

I look at him, amazed. My voice is low, and I feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I force them back, though. I can't cry in front of them. "Why'd you do something so stupid?"

A small laugh escapes his lips. "Because, you were in trouble, and I was there. I just wanted to help."

"Well, now look at you." I check the makeshift tourniquet to make sure it hadn't slipped or anything.

He flashes me what I suppose he thinks is a charming smile, but is just a lopsided grin that honestly just makes him look goofy. "I think it was all worth it." He, then, winks at me.

Unbidden, a blush creeps onto my cheeks. I beat it back and try to keep my usual neutral expression on my face. "Uh, thanks, I guess. But please refrain from jumping in front of giant Grimm in the future. Your team needs you."

He rubs the back of his head, seemingly nervous. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He gives a brittle laugh that slowly dies as he winces in pain.

"Stop moving. We have to wait for emergency evac." I turn around to see the Death Stalker fall to the ground, Pyrrha standing over it. "Ruby! Message for the evac. Jaune's losing a lot of blood." Ruby pulls out her scroll and types in the code to bring the medical staff around. They arrive rather quickly and put Jaune in a stretcher to carry him to the med evac, leaving the rest of us to take the regular bullhead out.

I'm left in my thoughts, drowning in the curious emotions that Jaune seems to have invoked within me. He saved me. Without a thought for his own personal safety, he saved me. In my mind, a debt has been formed, and I'll pay this back to him however I can.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: This is so out of my comfort zones, I don't know what. But, this is a good exercise, and my friend wanted me to try this. He supplied the prompt and everything, I'm just adding the detail. I hope you guys liked it, cause there's going to be more. :) Follow, favorite, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, people actually like this story. You know, I actually found out that this is pretty similar to a fanfic that is still ongoing on this sight. I'm going to try my very hardest to not copy it, so... But, enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Daymares and Brainstorming

In Medevac Airship: Jaune

The doctors or nurses, or whatever you want to call them, rush me into a small bullhead equipped with medical supplies of all sorts. I sigh with relief at the idea that they can finally stop the bleeding permanently. They stab some kind of needle near the hole in my leg. It hurts, but it's more of a pinch compared to the actual wound. I feel a numbing sensation pulsating outward from the point where the needle entered.

As the doctors get to work, I feel myself thinking back to the mission. I mean, the whole thing was rather boring. I just kept trying to stay focused, and my mind kept slipping into a strange daydream. It was more like a daymare, if you ask me, but anyway, it involved the mission. I kept picturing all of the possible outcomes, and in every single one, I would be the last one standing, with everybody around me suffering because of some mistake on my part. In one version, we were all engaging a humongous horde of Beowolves, and I wasn't strong enough to keep fighting. I was rescued but at the cost of all of my friends. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let someone else take the hit, so, when I saw that Death Stalker coming at Blake from behind, I just reacted. It was like I was pulled straight from my daymare.

I jumped in front of the Grimm and caught the blow. I didn't expect its stinger to glance off. I seriously just thought that I was just blocking, but it didn't, and now I'm here while the rest of my team, and Blake, have to guess on whether or not I'll live. I look down at the doctors dealing with my horrible mistake and see their lips moving. "What?"

The one closest to me looks over. "I said that we're applying the antivenom now. If we were just a few minutes longer, you would have been too far gone to save. You're already starting to develop a fever, and your Aura is severely depleted in the effort to try to combat the venom within your system. Soon, your Aura would have shut down, but now that this is in your system, you'll be good as new within two days."

I crane my neck a bit to see their handiwork. I sigh at the sight of a slowly closing wound. "That's gonna leave a mark, huh?"

The doctor grins at me. "Battle scars are all the rage. You'll have to beat the ladies back with a stick."

I scoff at his remark. "I doubt it. Plus, it's not even visible unless I pull my pants down. I'd rather not suffer that embarrassment, thank you."

The doctor laughs. "There are other situations to show that scar off, if ya know what I mean." He winks at me and I can feel a blush creep up my cheeks as I realize what he just implied.

"Ugh!" I slam my head back on the stretcher, trying to rid myself of that thought, knowing full well that, until I do, I'm going to have a massive blush on my cheeks. I don't want people to see it, that'd be really really hard to explain. All the while, I hear all of the doctors join in on the joke that was on my behalf.

The ride was relatively shorter than I thought it would be. I mean, come on, we walked a lot. I thought we'd be farther than this from the school! Maybe it's just the fact that we're travelling through the air, making better time than walking ever could. That's the most likely of answers, but it still sucks. All that effort just seems wasted now.

I sigh deeper, knowing that I don't really mean it. If we hadn't gone, the world would still have those two Death Stalker, and the effort to rid the world of even a single Grimm is worth everything, even my life. Though, personally, I'm actually happy that I made it out alive. I'm more happy that the rest of the group made it out more or less unscathed. Images flash across my mind, ones that I fabricate, but that doesn't make them any less horrifying. I shiver in terror at what my mind conjures. I would much rather it be to get hurt than the others. At least Blake is safe. That's all that truly matters. Another stick of a needle, this time in my arm, and soon, I'm out like a light, falling into the dreamless dark of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Meantime: Blake

The ride back to the school in the bullhead was faster than I imagined. It barely gave me any time to think. I now owe a debt to Jaune, a boy who can barely handle himself in a fight. I sigh at my unfortunate luck. How would I even pay him back? I mean, I could help him train, but he's already got Pyrrha for that. His Aura will heal him quickly, making any effort I put forth for his recovery unnecessary. What about a tutor? I can probably help him with school. He has to be lagging behind in that department. I steel myself for the inevitable, preparing my mind for the work that's going to come.

I sigh heavily, drawing the attention of Yang, who is sitting beside me. "What is it, Blakey?"

I shake my head. "Nothing I wish to talk about."

Weiss turns to look at me. "You promised no more secrets, Blake."

Her comment makes me roll my eyes. "It doesn't concern you. I'm sure I can work this out on my own."

Weiss raises one eyebrow and gives me an annoying smirk. "And I'm sure that you thought that last time, but ended up almost dead of exhaustion."

Sighing, I look away from her knowing gaze. "I can take care of this on my own, so can you just drop it?"

Yang looks at me curiously, but then something sparks in her eyes. "Is this about Jaune?"

Startled at her perception, I whip my head to look her completely in the eye. "Why would you assume that?"

A grin lights up her face tremendously. "Maybe cause you're blushing right now." She waggles her eyebrows, definitely insinuating something that makes me blush even more.

I flick her in the forehead, making her rub the spot. "It's not like that."

Still clutching her forehead like it actually hurt, her grin only broadens. "Uh huh, so what is it about?"

I exhale slowly, thinking over my answer carefully so as not to provoke more teasing. "It's, I don't know. I just owe him now, I guess. He saved my life, and I have no idea how I'm going to pay him back." I take a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to tell them my plan. I decide to, against my better judgement. "I think That I might tutor him. It's a poor substitute for my life, but it's all I have to work with."

Yang waggles her eyebrows again, continuing to tease me. "That's not all you have to work with."

I give her a death glare that could rival Weiss'. "That's all I have that I'm willing to work with. Now, do any of you have any good ideas?" Yang opens her mouth, about to speak. "That doesn't involve taking my clothes off." She shuts her mouth and huffs in faux anger.

Ruby and Pyrrha exchange a glance that I'm not certain of the meaning. Pyrrha turns to me with a curious glance. "Well, you can always help train him."

I raise my eyebrow at her suggestion. "But don't you train him, Pyrrha?"

She shrugs with a light smile tugging at her lips. "I've been training him since the beginning of the semester. I think he'd benefit from a change in perspectives."

I nod at her reasoning. "Ah, yes, that's true. So, you don't mind?"

She shakes her head, her smile never leaving her lips. "Not at all. To be frank, I've been getting tired, what with all of my training and his on top. I could really use a break, no offense."

I smile back at her. "I don't think that I'm the one that should be offended."

Her smile gets just a bit wider. "Right. Well, we usually meet on the roof every other night, which will be tomorrow night. So, instead of me showing up, you can take my place. You can explain everything and go from there. How does that sound?"

I nod my head, glad that she offered me a chance to properly pay my debt. "That's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem. As I said, I could use the break."

I nod once more in her direction, making sure that she knows the sincerity of my thanks. I contemplate on the fact that now I have an effective way to give back to the boy, man?, who saved my life that doesn't involve anything to do with what Yang was suggesting. This is going to be both fun and irritating all in the same go. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, what the heck could happen in a training session with Blake? Read on to find out. Open to suggestions, definitely. Just PM me! Favorite, follow, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, this is the next chapter for The Growing of Knightshade! Who else noticed the Yang inspired pun of the title? Cause I know I did the moment I typed it. And, just between you and me, my friend, a Yang Admin, did truly inspire that title. She's always throwing puns, and I thought, 'Hey, why not jump on that bandwagon?' And so, I did, and promptly fell off again. Too many puns are bad for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to get into character. :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Butterflies and Interventions

Beacon Infirmary Later That Night: Blake

I walk into the infirmary, determined. A nurse walks by, and I catch her attention. "Could you tell me what room Jaune Arc is in?"

She looks at me briefly before turning to a scroll-like device but bigger, like a tablet. "Room 103." With that, she hurried away from me like I had the plague or something. She must really need to be somewhere.

I walk down a rather short hallway, coming up to his room. "It's now or never." I feel my social anxiety wash over me. He already knows I'm a Faunus, so there's not much else to fear, but why do I have this foreboding sense of fear baring down on me? What is happening to me? Yesterday, I was normal, but then this idiot had to just try to be a hero. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to making the headache that's coming on recede. "Now or never." I take a deep breath and knock. There's no answer, so I quietly open the door to peek inside. Jaune looks to be fast asleep, clutching the covers as sweat streams down his face. A mumble comes from his lips , and I strain to hear what he's saying. I step inside and close the swiftly, making certain not to wake him up.

"No. Not them. Blake. Ah!" This all came from him. His voice is hoarse and dreamlike, as if he's in a trance or nightmare. The fear rolling off of him is tangible. My concern for him spikes considerably. I move to right beside his bed and sit in the chair conveniently placed there. Watching him sleep is really pushing a stalker boundary here, I know it, but I just can't feel concerned about that at the moment.

Sweat beads on his forehead as his head swivels from side to side erratically. The nightmare is getting to him, but I don't know if I should wake him up. I rub my forehead in contemplation before lightly jostling his arms. It takes a few times before he starts to open his eyes. He wakes up with a groggy expression on his face. Then, he startles, probably from seeing me in the dark.

"Hey, Jaune." I'm hesitant, knowing full well that I'm being just a bit creepy.

He looks at me in confusion at first, then in recognition. "Blake?" He rubs his eyes to try to dispel the sleepiness. It's kind of cute, really. Wait. I shake my head in confusion. Nope, not going there, definitely not going there.

I clear my throat. "Yeah. I just came to see how you were doing?"

He looks out the window to see only darkness. "This late at night?"

I just blink at him, trying not to show the underlying nervousness that just crept up on me from his question. "I had to sneak off."

He nods like that explains everything. He's way too trusting. I sigh lightly, making sure he doesn't hear it. "Well, I'm fine. THe wound's all healed, and they said that I can leave tomorrow morning." He smiles at that, like it's the greatest thing to ever happen to him, leaving the medical ward. I shake my head at his strangeness.

"Well, I also came to tell you that I will be repaying my debt to you. Thank you for saving my life." I give him a tentative smile that I know he can't see in the dark.

He rubs the back of his head. "It was nothing, really. I'd do it for any of my friends."

"Yes, but this time, you saved me. And I want to repay that. So, Pyrrha suggested that I train you."

A look of pure confusion crosses his face. "But Pyrrha trains me."

I sigh at his oblivious nature. "Pyrrha is allowing me to take her place as a means to an end. Be there." I get up and walk toward the door, ignoring any cries of protest from him.

Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I think it will. There's that tiny, itty bitty chance that he's actually gotten better, and I won't have so much work to do. Let's just hope that he catches on quickly. I close the door behind me and walk back to the dorm in exhaustion. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune

After Blake leaves, the only thing I can do is sit there in bewilderment at what she had just said. Pyrrha, my partner, has given Blake, miss mysterious and reclusive herself, the training slot she herself regulated for me? Did Blake really think that she's indebted to me? What does she think I did that for, my own satisfaction? I did it so she wouldn't die! I did it so I wouldn't have to go through that pain, so the others wouldn't have to lose her. I clutch my head in anger. What the heck was she thinking, saying that she wants to pay me back? I'd do that for any one of my friends. There's no debt, but I guess there's no telling her that.

I let my arms drop as resignation goes through me. I'm just going to have to endure it. There's worse things than getting beaten up by a beautiful woman. Heck, Pyrrha did that every other day. But with Blake, I feel like this'll be different. I feel like something's going to happen to change my life, and it's a very nauseating feeling, really. This feeling had better be gone when I wake up in the morning, otherwise they might keep me longer. I groan as I fall back under the covers and fall back into the nightmares that Blake woke me from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning: Blake

I wake up with this strange anticipation fluttering inside me. I don't necessarily know what it means, but I know what it's directed toward: Jaune's training. Is it because of Jaune himself or just the idea of trying to pay him back. Either way, the butterflies in my stomach are becoming increasingly persistent as the day goes on. Through all of the classes I share with him, I just couldn't stop staring at him. He was released before eight this morning, so he's able to attend his classes starting at nine. He has my mind preoccupied, and I'm not exactly sure why.

During Oobleck, excuse me, Doctor Oobleck's class, Jaune sits on the other side of the room, in front of Cardin. He's just in my view if I look a bit around Pyrrha. I try so hard to make it inconspicuous, but I can tell that Pyrrha notices. She gives me these curious glances all through class, and as we leave, she pulls me aside. I have no choice but to follow her, or I risk making a scene. She pulls me into the bathroom like a stereotypical schoolgirl chat is fixing to be had. "Why have you been staring at Jaune?" She says this so calmly, not accusingly, but rather nonchalantly.

I run a hand down my face and look away from her. "I don't know. I just can't seem to look away." My voice is borderline hysterical, just on the edge of my usual tone.

"Maybe you do, but you just deny it."

I look at her in bewilderment, trying to unravel that statement. "I don't know what you mean."

She gives me this strange, knowing smile that just makes me more confused. "You will, just try to not stare at him. You may scare him away." With that, she leaves the room, leaving me to the thoughts ringing in my head. What could she have meant? Why am I constantly having my eyes lead me in his direction? Why do I always get butterflies when I think about him?

Before I can sort through these questions, someone burst through the doors of the restroom. "No! Stop it, Yang! I don't wanna talk in here."

As they round the corner I spot them and raise an eyebrow. Yang looks up from a struggling Ruby and sees me. "Well hello, Blakey!" She gives me that same tooth filled smile she always does.

"Hello, Yang. Why are you dragging Ruby into the bathroom?"

She drops Ruby with a thud, causing Ruby to give a short cry of pain. "Uh, yeah, ya see, it's about you, actually."

I quirk my eyebrow at her. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Ya see, I've noticed some things."

Ruby gets up from the floor hurriedly. "Me, too! So, Yang took it upon herself to call an intervention."

I scoff. "If this is an intervention, then where's Weiss?"

Yang waves her hand in a dismissive motion. "We don't need the Ice Queen for this."

"And what exactly is this?" I cross my arms, forcing a calmness that I absolutely do not feel to be displayed outwardly.

"Well, we've noticed some peculiar things today, Blakey." Yang leans back against the wall and waggles her eyebrows at me.

Ruby steps in from of her sister, rolling her eyes. "We've seen you staring at Jaune is what she means. That's pretty weird, especially for you, Blake."

A faint blush creeps up my cheeks, and I turn away to hide it. "So?"

"So, this is pretty weird, and we wanted to know what spurred this on?" I hear Yang walk up behind me and feel her hand descend on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I've already talked to Pyrrha about this, and she was all cryptic and shit, and I just don't know." I'm suppressing the deep anxiety I'm feeling right now. I don't like things unsolved, especially if they involve myself. This deep, unknowing sensation is veritably killing me. I just want to be rid of it, but at what cost is something that is steadily coming to my mind. Do I truly want to know what is happening within myself?

Yang throws her arm around my shoulder and drags me in close. I look at her with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed smirk on my face. "I think I know exactly what's happening." She winks at me and throws me her trademark, wide grin.

I extract her arm from around me. "Then could you fill me in?"

A sharp bark of laughter comes from her mouth. "I think you'll understand soon enough. You're a smart kitty cat, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Bye, Blakey. See you at dinner." She leaves with Ruby not far behind. Ruby shows me an apologetic smile and a wave before she's out of my sight. These people are infuriating! Why can't they just tell me what's wrong? I exit the bathroom with a huff. Down the hall, as I round a corner, I hit something, sending me falling on top of something, or someone. I look up to Jaune's clear, blue eyes staring into my own.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Hmmm, this is turning into something very sappy, don't you agree? I mean, I like it, but do you? The only way to tell me is to review! So, Follow, favorite, review, my precious readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chapter of the day! Woo! Okay, well, this is the part where everything starts to pick up, but not all of the action is being had. There's still a little more to go, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: A Crushing Realization

Earlier that Morning: Jaune

I'd gotten kicked out of the infirmary just before eight. I say kicked out because they literally just threw me out of there. I guess me asking every other minute if I can go really just got to them. Now, walking to my first class, I feel like someone's watching me. I look in all directions, but it doesn't seem like anyone is staring or anything, so I just shrug it off and keep going.

In every class this morning, I get the same feeling. I'd look around and no one would be looking. I start to get tired of it by the time I get to Oobleck's class. The sensation I'm continuously getting is really making me paranoid. I look around one last time, and this time, I come into direct contact with two amber colored eyes. I don't stare at her or anything, I just look up and back down, trying to avoid an awkward moment. Now, I know, though. It's been Blake. This whole time, she's been the one staring at me. For some reason, that makes my heart beat just a bit faster. I put my hand on my chest in confusion. Why am I having this reaction? I can't possibly like her, can I? I dismiss that thought as soon as it comes into my mind. There's no possible way. I don't know her well enough.

I sigh as the sensation continues, but now that I know the source of the stares, it doesn't bother me nearly as much. I'm sure I'm supposed to be all creeped out at the fact that she's continued to stare at me for hours now, but I just can't seem to muster any animosity or disgust at her actions. Really, it seems almost comforting. Am I crazy? I'm not so sure that I'm not as I think back. Oh, well, I might as well go with it. I am at Beacon, after all. I'm pretty sure all of the students here have to be at least a little crazy to even think about going here.

At the end of the class, I see Pyrrha and Blake stand with Pyrrha dragging Blare behind her. I glance at the door curiously before shaking my head and getting up myself. I make it halfway down the hallway before I remember that I forgot my bookbag. I sigh at my own idiocy and turn around to get it. before I get to the corner, that feeling from last night comes back, that feeling that something life changing is about to happen. I round the corner, and Bam! I hit somthing, or someone, and they fall on top of me. I look up into those same amber eyes that have been staring at me all day.

This weird feeling engulfs me, but before I can even think more on it, Blake jumps off of me. She literally jumps off of me! I sit up slowly, looking up at her nervously. "Sorry 'bout that." I stand up and rub the back of my head as I laugh nervously.

She shakes her head at me as her eyes shut tightly. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She opens her eyes and looks up at me. I get that weird feeling again, like a slight fluttering in the pit of my stomach as I stare into her bright, amber eyes. I feel like I can just get lost in those beautiful pools of amber. I shake my head to dispel that feeling. What was I even thinking? Getting lost in her eyes? Oh god. Maybe I do like her. Oh no, oh god, this is bad. This is very bad. What am I going to do? Panic starts to consume me, but I try to compose myself, which I find to be harder than I thought.

I look back at her to see her mouth moving, but I didn't hear her. "Huh?"

A smirk comes to her lips. "I said: I'll see you at dinner. I have to go."

I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "Oh, um, yeah. Okay. I gotta go… too, yeah." I give her a short wave and leave, going to collect my bag that I almost forgot about again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake

That conversation wasn't awkward at all. I start to walk down the hallway again, away from that blond boy that seems to have confounded me. Ugh! Why do I have these butterflies, and why aren't they going away? My head is spinning with all of the sensations and emotions that are swirling around inside it. I take a deep breath and head to the one place where most of my troubles just disappear, the library.

I take my usual seat in the very back, dark, concealed corner of the library and take out a book from my bag. It's no Ninjas of Love, but it'll do. I try my hardest to get into the book, but my mind won't read a single word. No matter how hard I try, I can't even read one sentence. I snap the book closed and drop my head on the table, hard. Why does my life have to be so complicated that even a book can't help me relax anymore?

I resign myself to actually trying to sort out the feeling that just thinking of Jaune causes within me. Fluttery stomach, constantly staring, always thinking about him, calling him cute, and I'm pretty sure that my heart beats faster when I'm near him, at least it did when I fell on top of him, all point to only one true conclusion, but that can't possibly be it. I can't like that idiot. I can't possibly find that blond, clumsy, foolish… cute, kind hearted, loving… boy… attractive, can I? But, I just thought it again. I just thought that he was cute. I lift my head a little off the table and bang it harder, trying to knock some sense into myself. It's only been a day! How the hell can my view of a person change in just one small moment? I like him, there's no denying it now. So, this is what Pyrrha and Yang were going on about? Oh god, they know! I blush and sit up in my chair. Running a hand down my face, I think of what they're going to say when I tell them that I figured it out. Oh no. Nope, I can't tell them. Just thinking about what they'll say is enough for me to lock all of this up and never tell another soul, ever, not even Jaune.

Oh god, Jaune. What am I going to do about him? I can't just keep staring at him, hoping that all of this just blows over. I know feelings don't just disappear. They're still there, just sometimes overshadowed by stronger ones, and since I don't have any other, stronger feelings, they're not going to go away any time soon. Isn't this just great? Ugh. My head falls back onto the table. Sometimes, my sarcasm is enough to even get on own nerves.

I shoot back up as a realization hits me. I still have a training session to head, and with none other that the object of my somewhat strange affection. I groan at the thought of having to be alone with him for an indefinite amount of time. This is not my day, is it? This is just not my day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: You know, I feel really special right now. I have 55 followers of this story and counting. Thank you guys, you've been great. If only more of you would review. Reviews actually help, you know. Tell me something wrong with the story, tell me something right with it, tell me how it makes you feel, if you want more, if I should just quit, I don't really care. A smiley face would do! Just please, favorite, follow, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm definitely getting these out as soon as they're written. I'm sorry if this doesn't hold up to your satisfaction, but I really just like the whole confrontation thing. Anywho, chapter 5, the third chapter today!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Denial or Confirmation?

Hours later: Blake

I'm pretty sure I have brain damage now with how much I banged my head on that table. I look at the table closely and see a forehead sized indent in it. Oops, didn't mean to do that. I glance at it once more before getting up and heading to the cafeteria for dinner. Why do I even have to go? Oh yeah, Yang said to, and I might have told Jaune that I'd see him there. At this thought, my cheeks tinge red. Oh no, it's happening again. I have to get this under control before the group sees me. I steady my breathing and forcefully bring the blush back under control. Now, all I have to do is keep from thinking of Jaune. There goes my cheeks again. Having a crush is a really good idea in theory, but I'm having a lot of trouble seeing the practical reasons here.

I walk through the door, my face buried in the book I'm not reading in order to hide my face from my friends. I sit down beside yang and don't look up as she acknowledges me. I just nod my head a little and try to drown out the surrounding noise so I don't have to know what they're thinking right now.

I feel a hand fall on to my shoulder softly. I turn to look at it, seeing that it's Yang's. I sigh at what she's most likely going to say. "Hey, Blakey, did you figure out what I was talking about earlier?" I blush and bury my face deeper into the book. She laughs at me softly so as not to alert the others. "Oh, yeah. You know exactly what I was talking about, don't you? So, you still think that my ideas are…"

I cover her mouth before she finishes her sentence. "If you value your health, you will drop this now."

"Mrphmthr…" I let go of her, and she starts over so that I can understand. "Maybe I don't value my health. What are you going to do about you know what, or should I say you know who?" She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I snap my book closed in aggravation. I keep my voice to a whisper. "Nothing. I will do nothing, and neither will you. If you breath a word of this to a soul, I will make sure that your body is never found."

Just then, someone speaks from behind me. "Why are you going to kill Yang?"

I jump at the interruption. I turn around to see Jaune , and it takes every bit of willpower I have left to keep from blushing and sputtering like a crazed schoolgirl. "Nothing, Jaune." I stand up quickly so that I can get away without losing this battle raging within myself. "I'm leaving. I'll see you on the roof tonight." I turn away and make my exit as swiftly as possible, not looking back at Yang, who I know is laughing, or Jaune, who I know is confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune

Blake just leaves after I sit down. Was I the cause? I look down at my plate that has a simple pulled pork sandwich and a baked potato on it. The food looked delicious in the line, but as I stare after Blake, I can't help but feel like it's going to taste like crap now. I take a deep breath and eat it anyways. I'm going to need to eat, especially with an unknown training regimen coming up this evening.

Now that Blake's gone, though, I'm stuck sitting beside Yang, who has been giving this really weird look for the past few minutes. I look up at her to see a mischievous smile take hold of her face, and it really scares me. I take another bite of my sandwich and just try to ignore her. I can still feel her gaze boring into the side of my head, though, so I look up again to see her right next to me. I jump out of my seat and fall onto my butt. "Ah! What the heck, Yang?"

Everybody around us just starts laughing at me. I get up and brush myself off. The rest of my sandwich is on the floor, ruined, but that's okay. It tasted like cardboard to me, anyway. She looks down at me, looking to be trying to suppress a laugh that everyone else doesn't seem to want to. "Well, Jauney-boy. I didn't know you fell for me."

"Ha ha, very funny, Yang. Look what you made me do." I gesture to the sandwich on the floor. I bend down and pick it up, carefully wrapping it into a napkin so that the contents don't fall all over the place.

No remorse shows on her face, just genuine enjoyment at my torture. "Oh, Jaune, you're so funny. No, come, sit." She pats the seat I was previously occupying.

I give her a curious look but tentatively sit next to her again. "What is it, Yang?" My voice comes out more whinier than I expected, but at this point, I don't care.

"Oh, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune." She shakes her head to emphasize each uttering of my name. I sigh at her obvious theatrics and just wave her on. "Alright, alright. To the point, I guess. Hmmm. Well, I know your secret, Jaune."

I stop, suddenly frozen by fear. Does she know that I snuck into Beacon? How? I start to sweat in nervousness. "What secret?"

A very devious grin erupts on Yang's face. She leans in very close to whisper in my ear. "I know that you like Blake."

My heart stops at this statement. My life isn't over, but I sure as heck don't actually want her to find out that I do, in fact, like Blake as more than a friend. Heck, I only figured it out this morning. "What are you talking about?" I feel the slight blush creep up my cheeks at her mischievous glare.

A chuckle comes from her as she pulls away. "See, jaune, I know all about this… this…" She turns around to Ruby. "Help me out here, sis. I know you've been listening."

Ruby looks at us, blushing, as she's caught. "Um, romance?"

Yang shakes her head. "Nah, romance is too far for these two clueless, clueless nerds. How about… hmmm… crush? That seems to work. Your little puppy love has been exposed." She turns back to Ruby in contemplation. "Though, can it really be called puppy love if Blake's a cat Faunus?"

I sigh at her poor attempt to make a joke out of my love life. Denial is just getting harder and harder, it seems. "Whatever you decide to call it, I don't have it. Honest."

She looks me straight in the eye and points at me accusingly. "Liar. Denial is not just a river in Menagerie, kid. It's written all over your face. Own up to it and do something about it."

I try my hardest to just get her to let it go. "Yang, I'm not in denial,. Seriously, there's just nothing going on, okay? Could you just leave me alone, please? You've already ruined my dinner." I get up and walk away with my tray. I look back at Yang to see a surprised expression on her face. i really hated having to be that authoritative, but she forced me to. I'll apologize later, but now, I have to go to the roof. Maybe Blake didn't flake on me. Please don't let Blake have left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, then. Isn't he just precious. I think Jaune may have finally accepted his feelings, and it only took Yang aggravating him to have it happen, and a ruined dinner. What do you think so far? Am I going too fast, making all of this happen within a couple of days? I mean, true love doesn't have a minimum time for you to go by, but eh... What do you think? Follow, favorite, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Yay! Love for all you readers. Thank you for the support! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: Training Gone Right

Blake

When I ran out of the cafeteria, well not ran, more power walked, but still, I could feel Yang laughing at me. I shudder at the thought of her manipulating my life so easily. She thinks that she can just say something and make it true. I know I have feelings for Jaune now, but that can't come between me and my goals. I have to become a Huntress to attone for the things that I've done, the things I never stopped. I sigh as I look up at the staircase leading to the roof. Should I really help Jaune? Can I leave him? Do I want to? I know the answers to those questions, whether I want to admit it or not. I steel myself for the battle ahead, and I don't mean the training session.

I walk up the stairs feeling like I've just sealed my fate. Whether for better or worse, I can't tell just yet, but I feel my legs being moved toward a goal that I had no idea I'd ever tried to set. Once on the roof, I look around and see the sun setting beyond the horizon. I sigh at the sight as the beautiful colors seem to envelop the sky in a myriad of shades. The softness of the colors give me a warmth that I only ever experience during these moments. It's like the entire universe aligns just right for me and me alone. I know others can see it, but they don't interpret it like me. They don't feel like they're losing the loving embrace of the sun to be set upon by a broken moon that holds only darkness, even while it shines fully. They don't feel trapped within their own shadows as the darkness pervades the air hopelessly.

I hug myself and slide down the wall next to the door. A sinking feeling fills my soul as I'm thrown back into the past as I try to block the feelings of the present. The hate that has wracked my life until I came to Beacon is the most prevalent of the experiences I recall. The hate for humans, the hate for each other, my hate of my actions, the hate I feel for myself, and the hate that I harbor for Adam. All of sinks in until I'm a ball of self pity displayed on the roof for any to see. I try to reign in all of the barely controllable emotions that I'm feeling.

I can hear the door open through all of my turmoil, but I barely give it any head as I wallow in the emotions of my past. Someone comes up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up to meet the fathomless blue eyes of Jaune. "Why are you crying, Blake?"

I put my hand to my cheek and feel the tears I had no idea I had let loose. I wipe my eyes and face with my hand in a poor attempt to rid myself of the physical manifestation of my inner pain. "I didn't realize. It's nothing, Jaune." I stand up and turn toward him. "We came up here to train, but we seem to have forgotten our weapons." I give a short laugh at our forgetfulness.

Jaune looks down at his hip and gives his own laugh, which, if I were being honest, and I know that I'm not, I would find rather adorable. "It seems we have. Do you want to go get them?"

I think about it for a second before shaking my head. "I think, today, that we're going to be working on hand-to-hand." I give him a devious smile that makes him back up a step or two.

"What are you thinking, Blake?" Jaune raises his hands into the air in surrender. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Oh, relax, Jaune. Just get in a defensive stance." I step across from him, facing him, and assume my Muay Thai stance, putting the majority of my weight on my back foot and bring my front, left onto the ball of my foot. I don't want to be too quick, so I stay away from the narrow, even weight distribution of the predominantly offensive stance. This way, I have to telegraph my moves with a greater frequency by shifting my weight to my front foot before attacking. I center myself, regulating my breathing as I see Jaune shoot me curious looks. He's in a typical boxer stance, evenly distributing his weight in a wide, lower stance with his arms raised, one defending his chest area while the other protects his head. I smirk at this, knowing full well that he's never seen me fight without my weapons. He has no idea what to expect.

I shift my weight carefully, making sure that he's aware that I'm moving. "Now, block me when I come at you." My front leg moves forward, then I throw my weight into a half force kick, aiming at his shoulder. I move very slowly, well, slowly for me. He brings his arm up just in time, blocking the kick fairly easily. He gives me a small smile at his assumed victory. I just smirk and put my leg down, returning to my previous position and resuming my stance. "That was good, but you need to be faster. Think with your instincts, not your brain. See where I'm coming from and go for it."

He puts his arm down with a nod. "So, um, what technique is that?"

I give him a small smile. "Muay Thai." I strike faster this time, making the kick just a little bit quicker. He wasn't paying attention this time, so the strike connects with his shoulder. He winces and falls over as I relax my stance. "That wasn't very good, Jaune. Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

He sighs heavily, looking up at me with sheepish eyes. "Um, I wasn't paying attention?"

"Bingo." I help him up, taking his hand. That little bit of contact sends a small spark across my skin, and I quickly let go. "Um, well, that's one thing. Also, it seems you're trying to imitate Yang."

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah… I've been trying to copy her style, just in case. I mean, there's no telling when I could be separated from my weapon. I thought that I'd have time to learn to fight hand-to-hand, but it just never came up. Then, I just started to copy Yang. I mean, it seemed to work for her, so I was, like, 'I'll give it a shot.'"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to wade through that bit of babbling that he just did. "Hmmm, well, Yang's style really isn't for just anyone, and it definitely isn't for a defensive position. Um, try asking Ren for pointers in that one. He's more defensive than anything. Try copying him right now. Take his beginning pose." Jaune stand low, with his feet separated into a vastly different stance than he had been taking. His hand were up, palms out, set in close to his body. I nod my head at his position and return to my spot. I see the determination on his face to maintain his balance in that pose, but more, I see the light in his eyes, the brightness I've only ever seen in the young, the ones who haven't yet experienced their dreams being crushed. I take a deep breath and gather myself. The pose I use is just a bit more balanced, putting a little more weight on my front foot so that my reaction time will be quicker. I take the leap and bring my foot around, but Jaune does the unexpected. Instead of just blocking, he ducks under my leg, grabs my foot and twists me into the air. This is so unexpected that I barely have time to react. I land in a crouch and see Jaune back in his stance, but this time, it's modified. He's higher off the ground, and his feet aren't so far apart. This hands are still in the same position, but his elbows are closer to his body.

I nod my head, slowly gaining respect for him. He took me by surprise. That's something not many people have done. I give him a light smile to show him this. "It seems that you truly are developing your own style. You've modified that stance rather easily, it seems. And, you got the drop on me. That's something not many people have done. Are you ready to take up offensive and defensive strategy? It seems you learn quickly enough."

Surprise crosses his face as he looks down at his feet. He shrugs it all off. "I guess? Um, we can try."

He stays in that stance, and I return to my balanced stance. "Alright, then. This is full out. I want to see what you've got. Understand?"

He nods at me reassuringly. I give him a slow, devious smile that knocks a bit if the confidence off his face. I spring, going for his head. He blocks me easily, but I use the momentum to throw my elbow at him. It connects, but I don't hit my mark. Instead, I hit his shoulder, which sends his careening off to the right. He stabilizes quickly, but I throw another kick, this time aimed at his stomach. I don't know how, but the he blocks yet again and throws my foot away from him, leaving me to try to regain my footing. While I'm distracted with trying to get my balance back from when he threw me, I couldn't see what he was doing, but I feel an open palmed strike hit me in my solar plexus. He knocks the wind out of me and sends me stumbling backwards. The pain is bearable, but I can't believe he actually got a strike in. I double my efforts and throw an elbow jab followed by a kick that sends him flying across the roof. He lands a good twenty feet from me, and I can see the pain twisting his face. I start to call off the fight, but he stand up and gets back into position.

"Is that all you got? I take more of a beating from Cardin during class than what you just dished out." I can see the cockiness that he's trying to show, but I'm unimpressed. I liked him better as the confident guy instead of the arrogant idiot he's trying to portray.

"I liked it better when you didn't have an arrogant streak."

"What, you liked it when I was a bumbling coward?"

"No, when you showed confidence and capability without the layers of stupidity that you're trying to show now."

He gives me the smirk that he tried to win Weiss over with a couple months ago. "Ah, so you admit you like me."

I'm so taken aback by what he just inferred that I don't have enough time to dodge a tackle that he just pulled off. Now, we're both on the ground with him pinning my arms to my sides. I'm absolutely dumbfounded at this development that it takes me a bit to realize that he's on top of me, pinning me. "Get off." My voice is neutral, which is really hard to keep. A blush, I know, is creeping up my cheeks. If he doesn't get off of me, I might have to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, and it just might be with a kiss. I sigh at my thoughts. Maybe I might have accepted this is the farthest recesses of my mind, but that doesn't mean that I can do anything about it. What could possibly come from such a stupid crush? A human and a Faunus would be looked down on, my past definitely stands in the way, and Jaune couldn't possibly feel the same way. Hell, he's on a team with Pyrrha Nikos, for god's sake, the bodacious champion of Mistral! How could I even compete with that? I sigh as he hastily gets off of me, and it looks like he has a blush on his cheeks as well, but that can be from the short, but enlightening, fight we just had. He holds out his hand for me, and I take it.

There's that stupid, shy smile again. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was his way of trying to be charming. Of course, I know better, and it's just his attempt at being apologetic. He gets the same smile every time he's nervous. Wait, how did I know that? I've only been watching him today, right? I like to be observant, but not that observant. Could I have been noticing him even before he saved me? Before I can think anymore on it, he speaks. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like I just had to beat you or something." He rubs the back of his head and gives me an apologetic look to go with his nervous smile.

I return his smile, but mine is smaller and less apologetic. "It's fine. You're one of the only ones to catch me by surprise. I think today has been productive. You think we should stop?"

He pulls out his scroll to check the time. "No, it's still early." He turns away a bit and rubs the back of his head as if reflexive. "I wanna ask you why you were crying earlier, though. Would you tell me?"

I look down at the ground and wring my fingers. "I don't know if I should. I don't want you to view me any differently." If he found out about my past, the things I've done, I don't think he'll look at me the same. I don't want to lose our newfound friendship, no matter that's it's only a day old.

His voice rings, unwavering. "There's absolutely nothing you say that could make me stop being your friend." I hear his footsteps before his hand descends on my shoulder. I look into his eyes, and I feel his sincerity. I feel like I could tell him everything, and he wouldn't turn against me.

I take a deep breath, and contemplate coming clean right then and there, but I pull myself back. "I don't know, Jaune. I don't think I can." I shake my head as the anxiety starts to creep up on me. I hug myself and turn away from him.

I hear a small sigh from him, and I look up to see him giving me a very strange look. Then, just as soon as I see it, it's gone, replaced by an understanding smile that makes my stomach flutter. Now that I know what causes it, it's not totally uncomfortable anymore. The feeling is actually pleasant, like basking in the sun on a cool, spring day, but instead of a sun, it's his smile. "You'll tell me when you feel ready, and when you do, I'll listen."

I offer him a thankful smile. "Thank you for understanding, Jaune."

"Anytime, Blake. What are friends for?" Yeah, friends. My smile dips at this, but I force it to stay. When did I decide I wanted to be more than just his friend? When did I decide that I was going to pursue this inexplicable crush of mine? He gives me a slight pat on the shoulder before throwing me that dazzling smile of his and walking away. "See ya, Blake. I better go get some sleep. See you tomorrow." He disappears through the door, leaving me alone with the pressing thoughts weighing on my mind.

I take a deep breath and just feel myself relax after he leaves. I apparently have my answer, now. Subconsciously, I must have been interested in him all along, but my fear seems to have stopped me from acknowledging my own interest. Now that he's saved my life, it seems to have triggered my recognition of what has been happening all along. An idea strikes me, and I rush to carry it out before I lose the initiative. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, even longer than today.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. This chapter is... interesting to say the least. I actually researched Muay Thai for this segment. I want to make Jaune's style adapt to Sambo later on. What's y'all's opinion on that? Follow, favorite, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's chapter seven. There's a lot of decision making, alleviated doubts, and an OOC Pyrrha that I think is just hilarious. So, enjoy my beautiful readers. I love every single one of you. I love the ones who review more, though, so keep that in mind. Jk Jk. I can't love you guys unfairly, even if I wanted to. *winks***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 7: A Secret Admirer**

 **JNPR Dorms: Jaune**

 **I know I have a stupid grin on my face, but I just can't stop smiling. That was the best, albeit shortest, training session I've ever had. I feel closer to Blake. I feel like we had a real connection, and I can't wait to see her again. I walk into the bathroom and shower before bed. I finish, discarding my usual footy pajamas for just a pair of white pajama pants. Maybe my sisters were right, maybe I should have just left that embarrassing piece of clothing home when I left. I sigh. The damage is done, but at least I can start to salvage my image, maybe.**

 **I walk over to my bed and sit down, putting my head in my hands. This is great, really. Blake's training me now, so this is the perfect opportunity to understand her better. I want her to be able to trust me enough to open up. I'd love to be her confidant, the keeper of her past and pain. I'd love for her to like me, but it doesn't seem at all possible.**

 **I hear a shuffling outside the room. Who would be out in the halls this late at night? I stand up to go see who it is, careful not to wake my sleeping teammates. A flash of white catches my eye, and I look down to see a folded piece of paper. I pick it up carefully, examining the outside thoroughly. It doesn't seem to be addressed to anybody, so I flip the page open. On the inside is a hand written letter of neat and tiny calligraphy addressed to me.**

 _ **Jaune:**_

 _ **I have recently come to the realization that I like you as more than a friend. If you could, would you meet me a ShadowHeart Cafe in Vale at 5:00 pm tomorrow? I would appreciate it. I'll be the one in the far right corner.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer**_

 **I read it again just to be sure that what it says is truly what it says. I shake my head at the unbelievable, inopportune chance this has created. Who could this possibly be from? Why are they telling me now, when I've decided to try to woo Blake? What will I tell this secret admirer? I scratch my head at this new conundrum that I've been thrown into. A yawn makes me realize that I need to sleep, so I file away the questions to answer tomorrow during class. I take the piece of paper and put it under my pillow before lie down to sleep.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jaune**

 **I wake up on the floor, which is pretty strange. I'm clutching my pillow tightly and am wrapped in my blanket. I open my eyes to see Nora very close to my face. "Ah! What the heck!" I jump up quickly, landing on my feet.**

 **Nora gives one of her usual, wide grins. "Hey there, Jauney. I found a piece of paper on your bed!" Her voice is very sing-songy, and it's kind of suspicious.**

 **I'm really confused for a second. "And?"**

 **She pulls the piece of paper from behind her back. "A secret admirer? You? Who woulda guessed, Jauney-boy?"**

 **My confusion is suddenly replaced by panic. "Nora, give me the paper." I frantically try to grab it from the exceedingly hyper girl. She jumps from place to place that I can't get it. Every time I get close, she pulls it away and is across the room in a matter of seconds. "Please, Nora. Give me the paper."**

" **Oh, Jaune, why would I do that? This is grade- A blackmail material! I could totally sell it to Yang!" With that, she starts for the door.**

 **Before she gets there, Ren appears out of nowhere and takes the paper from her hands easily. "Nora, you can't blackmail our leader."**

" **Aww. But, Ren… Why not?" She whines at her partner and childhood friend.**

" **It's unethical." Ren hands me the paper.**

 **I take it carefully and make sure there's no rip or smudges. "Thank you, Ren."**

" **Don't thank me. I'm just saving Nora from herself." He gives a small smile before turning around and making his bed.**

" **Ah, Ren, you're no fun." Nora pouts for only a second before shrugging and going off to do whatever she was doing before this whole fiasco started.**

 **I sigh and look at the floor, which still has my cover and pillow on it. "How did I fall on the floor?"**

 **Pyrrha comes out of the shower, the steam following her. "I believe you may have been tossing and turning more than you usually do. You also started mumbling in your sleep." She acts so nonchalant about it all that I'm just left in confusion.**

 **I arch my eyebrow at her. "What was I saying?"**

 **A devious smile that I've only ever seen her show during combat appears on her face. "Something about Blake."**

 **I blush heavily from that. "Wh...what about Blake?" I twist my fingers together, trying to force my blush down, but nothing is happening. It's like it has a mind of its own!**

 **Her grin just gets wider, and it's kind of scary, the way she looks. I hadn't imagined that my normally reserved partner could have a darker side. She's like a nice version of Yang! "Oh, you know. This and that, a crush, an admirer?" She raises an eyebrow at the last one.**

 **I look at the floor in embarrassment. I rub the back of my head, trying to think of a good answer. Like always, I just settle with the truth. "Um, yeah. I do have a crush on Blake."**

 **Pyrrha's devious look disappears to be replaced by a kind smile, like the one she usually wears. "Was that so hard to admit?"**

 **My blush has receded a bit, but there's still a small tint to my cheeks. I can feel it. "Uh, maybe?" My face is contorted in confusion at her sudden change in demeanor.**

 **She gives a small laugh. "Well, now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" She crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at me with a determination that I've seen her apply only a handful of times.**

 **I scratch the top of my head carefully, thinking about what to say. "I don't know. I don't want to try what I did with Weiss." I chuckle under my breath. "That ended terribly, and I don't think Blake would like that." I rub my chin thoughtfully. "I think the best thing for me to do is to be straightforward, but first I have to take care of this secret admirer." I hold the letter up for her to see.**

" **Yes, that would be ideal. Good luck, Jaune." Her smile never wavers, even as she walks out the door, leaving me behind with the other two. Scratch that, they somehow disappeared while I was talking with Pyrrha. Ren and Nora are nowhere in sight. I sigh and shrug it off as I get my clothes up for the day. I throw on my uniform and race to the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast before class.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lunch: Jaune**

 **Classes were terribly slow today. All I could think about is how to let the secret admirer down easily, but however I form it in my head, I wind up breaking that person's heart. I say that person because I don't know if it's even a girl. Weirder things could happen, you know? In this day and age, it wouldn't be impossible for a guy to like me, right? That's not saying that I'd return the feelings or anything. I am totally, irrevocably straight, beyond a shadow of a doubt. I like Blake, and I really hope she likes me back.**

 **I walk into the cafeteria, wary of Yang. This is going to end just like yesterday, only this time, Blake will be there to see it. I just know it. A blush creeps up my cheeks at the prospect of being embarrassed in front of my crush. Oh god. Anxiety starts to eat at me, churning my stomach. I really start to feel sick, and I rush out of the cafeteria and straight to the nearest bathroom.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cafeteria: Blake**

 **I've been watching the door while pretending to read. Jaune still hasn't come in yet, and I'm getting really impatient just to see him. I look up from my book and see his familiar, blond hair come through the doors quietly. Even from here, I can see something wrong with him. He just stands in the doorway, not moving, with a twisted expression of pain on his face. I see him turn pale then green, and then he's running out of the room like a bat out of hell. I ignore the people calling after me when I run out after him.**

 **I see him take a right, going straight into the girl's bathroom. I facepalm at his luck. How could he not have seen that? I sigh and go in, hoping that no one else is in there. I open the door tentatively. "Jaune?" Low retching noises come from the first stall as I walk in. "Jaune, are you okay?"**

 **A groaning sound comes from inside, and I open the door carefully. His head is on the side of the toilet, which is kind of gross, but he just looks so dejected. "Blake? What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"**

 **He looks up in confusion, and I give a small laugh. "You're in the girl's restroom, Jaune."**

" **Ah, man, really?" Some of the green has gone from his face and is now replaced by an embarrassed blush. "This day just gets better and better." I've never heard Jaune be so sarcastic before.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmmm, so this chapter is pretty much just some funny stuff, and a little bit of seriousness. That secret admirer has Jaune tied in knots, not to mention that he's made up his mind about Blake. stay tuned for the admirer reveal, though most of you might be able to guess who it is. Maybe it's Weiss. Maybe it's Cardin... Oh, didn't think of that, huh? Favorite, follow, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm. I love every bit of this story now. You know, I didn't start out as a fan of Knightshade, but the more I get into the characters and elaborate on their situation, the more I love them as a ship. I mean, who doesn't love them individually anyway. I love every single one of you readers who are just giving me a shot. This is, by far, not my magnum opus, but we are getting there! I'm hoping to improve, and any who review forever earns my love and friendship as well as helps me improve and motivates me to do more. I love all of you. Now, without the hate, I give you chapter eight!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: A Not So Secret Admirer

Jaune

I can't believe that I went into the girl's bathroom. I'm sitting in front of the toilet, in the girl's bathroom, with Blake standing over me. How did I let this happen? How could I have been this stupid? I groan as everything since this morning sinks in. I feel my stomach rebel against me again, and I stoop over the toilet, emptying the contents rather loudly. Ugh.

I wipe my mouth and look up at Blake, who is standing there with a concerned expression on her face. "Um, Blake? Why are you just standing there?"

She shrugs at me. "Because, at this moment, I'm neither touching you, nor am I leaving you."

I lift my head off the toilet, satisfied that my stomach isn't churning any longer. "Thanks? I think." I move to get up, but my hand slips off the wall, sending me falling. An arm is wrapped around my waist, effectively catching me. I look up to see a worried Blake hugging me close. I blush at the contact and scramble to move away from her. Though, that probably wasn't a good idea. It seems that I am almost totally incapable of standing on my own, forcing Blake to grab me once again. I sigh in defeat and just wrap my arm around her shoulder. The toilet flushes, being motion activated and all, thank god.

We stumble out of the bathroom, catching curious and humiliating eyes while we walk down the hall. I sigh in resignation at the hand fate has dealt me. Why me? Why must it always be me? I groan, causing Blake to look up at me with her eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

I sigh again. "Fate."

She chuckles under her breath. "I didn't know you were so philosophical."

I shake my head with a smile on my face. "Yeah, that's me, the philosopher." I chuckle as well, but softer. It's barely even there.

We finally make it to in front of the cafeteria, so I let go of Blake. The weird weakness wore off a while back, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity of Blake's help. That was so worth the humiliation. I brace myself against the wall, still feigning weakness, and turn to look at Blake. She gives me a comforting smile. "Feel better, Jaune. I'll see you inside." She walks into the cafeteria and makes her way to her usual spot.

"Thanks, Blake. I owe you one."

Blake looks over her shoulder and says, "No you don't, Jaune. That's what friends are for."

This makes me smile, and I steel myself for the inevitable teasing that Yang is going to put me through. I sigh and walk over to the table. I sit down with a sigh and sneak a glance at Blake. Apparently, I'm not being as discreet as I thought I was because I catch a very sly glance from Yang.

"So, lover boy, did you make your move?" That amused glint is really getting on my nerves even as I blush from her scrutiny.

"N-no. Wh-wha-what are you talking about?" I stammer as I glance at Blake again, but it looks like she's just tuning us all out. She now has a book in her hands. Where did she even get that? Nevermind, I can still feel my face flush, though, and I'm really hoping that Blake doesn't look up.

Yang winks at me. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talkin' about, lady killer."

"I-I, um, no." I sigh and let my head hang, the blush receding from my face little by little.

"Oh, uh huh, then why did Blake jump up as soon as you left the cafeteria?" She waggles her eyebrows at me, suggesting something that only Yang or Nora would really ever bring up at the eating table.

"It wasn't like that!" My voice is a bit loud, and I garner attention from the surrounding people. The receding blush comes back full force. "I mean, um, no. It wasn't like that." I regret even coming in here now. Oh god.

Yang waggles her eyebrows again. "Sure, lover boy. That's what they all say." I just try to give up and hide my face in the crook of my elbow, laying it on the table.

"Oh, and Jaune, what about that secret admirer?" Pyrrha is at it this time. Can't I ever catch a break? No? Oh, alright Fate, have it your way. Keep me on my toes.

I sigh and look up at Pyrrha, who has a very similar expression as this morning. "What about them?" I just resign myself to the teasing now. There's no sense in letting this affect me, especially when Blake isn't even listening.

"Oh, you know, what have you decided to do about them?"

"Oh, a secret admirer, Jauney-boy?" Yang tunes into the conversation, but I choose to ignore her this time. I'd rather not have a repeat of losing my temper like yesterday.

"I want to meet them." I see Blake's ears twitch a bit inside her bow, and that's when I know that she's been pretending to read. Oh crap. Oh no. Oh god. What am I going to do now? There is no possible way for me to get out of this. Blake stands up and walks out without a word. I just let my head fall onto the table and let Yang's laughter scar me for the rest of my life as I sink in the utter hopelessness of my current situation that will probably affect me for the rest of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune

It's about time for me to meet that secret admirer, and right now, I'm in Vale. I'm a couple of blocks from the ShadowHeart Cafe, and the anxiety is starting to seep in. I keep repeating, "Confidence," but it's not really working. What am I supposed to say? How can I let them down gently? Wasn't I supposed to already have this planned out? I scrub a hand down my face and force a smile on my face, but I don't think I got it quite right. I'm pretty sure that it just makes me look stupid, so I drop the smile and try to go for something neutral, but it just turns into a dejected frown.

I get to that cafe and peek inside. It's pretty dark, but you can see a little bit through the hazy shadows. I see a figure in the far right corner and sigh. This is the moment of truth. Time to go in there and just get it over with. Oh god, that anxiety just rolls right back in. At least I'm not throwing up yet. That's something.

I take a deep breath and walk in. I make my way to the table and sit across from the person. The entire time I'm doing this, I have my head down because of the bit of smoke in the air from the incense. I put my hand in my lap and finally look up to see the most beautiful and familiar set of amber eyes I've ever seen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I just love leaving you guys on cliffhangers. I'm sorry if you hate it, but it's positively delightful for me. Don't worry, don't worry. The next chapter is going up tonight as well, so you don't have to be stuck on this forever. :P LOL. Anywho, favorite, follow, review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, the Growing of Knightshade indeed. It has sprouted. All of the care and torture to get it to stay so not-on-the-darkside for you fluffy people is totally worth it, and you'll see the culmination of all of that in this chapter, I believe. I truly enjoy that you enjoy my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: The Truth Behind Affection

ShadowHeart Cafe: Jaune

I blink a couple of times to make sure that what I'm seeing, who I'm seeing, is real. "Blake?"

She gives a small, lopsided smile that just has me melting. "Surprise?"

I blink a few more times before beaming at her. "You're my secret admirer?" I run a hand through my hair as I look down at the table. "I didn't expect this." My voice is soft, and she must have thought that I was rejecting her because, when I look up, there's a hurt expression on her face, and I swear that there's tears in her eyes. I gasp at this. When she moves to stand, I grab her wrist to stop her from running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake

That statement, it sounded so soft and unexpected that I just couldn't help but be hurt. I must have read the signs wrong. I must have let what Yang had been saying get to me. Oh god, why did I do this? How could I have set myself up for failure so soon? I move to stand, but he grabs my wrist. I look back at him to see a reproachful look on his face. He doesn't want me to run, and I don't want to either, but I just can't help it. It's reflexive. I just can't help myself, the whole fight or flight thing is just ingrained into me.

I sigh but see that he's not going to let me go anytime soon, so I sit back down. "Um, hey."

Jaune rubs the back of his head in that adorable way he always does when he's nervous. "Uh, yeah, hey." He clears his throat and looks me in the eye. "So, you're my secret admirer?" His voice still has that uncertain tone, but it's less hurtful now.

I sigh and look at the table as a blush creeps up my cheeks. "I… yeah. I am." The multiple endings to this meeting starts to run through my head. He could leave now. He could reject me, never talk to me again. We could just agree to be friends, but that would sour it. I'd never be able to look at him as just being my friend ever again. Then, there's the least likely of all scenarios. We could wind up together. Despite what I really wanted to say to him this evening, we could be together. That last thought pulls me back into reality. I wanted to tell him about my past. I trust him. I trust him not to hate me afterward. I trust him to see past all the bad and see who I am now.

A pensive expression crosses over his face for a second. "Oh." Then, he rubs the back of his head again as my face contorts in confusion. "Well, that makes this a whole lot easier." He gives me a carefree, yet contradictingly nervous, smile that has me smiling back, yet I don't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?" The thoughts of rejection cross my mind yet again, and the anxiety sets in. Willpower is the only thing keeping the overwhelming emotion off of my face.

"Easy, I came here expecting to have to let whoever sent me that letter down easily, but now I don't." He makes a grand gesture toward me that is very hard to interpret. "You just made this a whole lot easier for me." There's that smile again, the one that seems to make me return it and almost melt at the same exact time. "Yang and Pyrrha have been bugging me for the past two days for me to just do something about it, and here you are, presenting me with the perfect opportunity."

My confusion both deepens and alleviates somewhat. Could all of that teasing have been real? Does he mean what I think he means? "I don't follow."

"Blake Belladonna, will you go out with me?" He's blushing through the entire question, but he doesn't stutter, doesn't trip over his words. They ring loud and clear in my ear, and it makes me so happy.

Tears start to form in my eyes, tears that I had no idea were even there to begin with. I think they may have started as the fear accumulating within me at the prospect of rejection, but they soon changed to tears of happiness. I just couldn't hold them in any longer. "Yes." I could get one word out in between the soft sobs, but it was the right word, and that's all that matters.

"Yes? Really? Oh, thank you!" I swear, the happiness on his face at that one word is enough to make my entire day, maybe my entire year. It seems that if he wasn't afraid of the embarrassing consequences of it, he would probably be dancing on the table, his joy is so tangible.

The tears dry up as they're replaced by slight laughter at his unbridled joy at such a seemingly insignificant event to anyone else. "Yes, well, don't you think that we should also start to get to know each other?"

His happiness only dwindles a bit as he looks at me. "Oh, yeah. Um, I could go first?" He rubs the back of his head again, and I can't help but smile at how cute it is.

"Um, I was thinking that I could. I just want to get it over with, ya know?" My insides start to churn at the prospect of laying all of my sins out for him to see and analyze. It'd give him every reason to just drop me and never speak to me again, but I have to take the risk. He nods and sits back with a serious expression on his face. So, I tell him about my parents and how they died. I tell him about the White Fang and some of the most horrendous deeds I've ever done. I'm crying at that point, but I push through the tears. I tell him about my pseudo-brother, Adam. I tell him about how I left and found a new family in my team. My life is so simple, yet so complicated that it doesn't take all that long to do a rough overview of my entire existence. By the end, though, a weight is lifted off my chest, and I feel free. It feels amazing to have all of that out in the open now, to have someone to share it with. Through the entire story, Jaune just sits there, not interrupting or showing anything but concern. No hatred crosses his face, and I could just kiss him at the relief that brings me.

Jaune sit up and takes my hand. "I told you already that I don't care about your past, but I'm going to say it again. I don't care about your past. Yes, it shaped you, and I'm happy that you are who you are, but you shouldn't worry that I'll toss you aside over something that you couldn't control."

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. I smile at him as I dry the tears from my cheeks. "Thanks. So, um, do you wanna go?"

He gives me a lopsided grin. "I had a conventional childhood. My dad is a hunter, my mom is an amazing cook. I have seven sisters. Yes, seven sisters. I'm the only boy and the middle child. The eldest are the triplets, Blanca, Rouge, and Rose. Then, there's me. Next is Violet. She doesn't like me much, but she's queen of pranks. Then, there's another set of twins, Marron and Skye. And lastly, the baby, who isn't really a baby, but ten, is Raven. She's the only non-blond in the family, and she's named for the color of her hair. Violet's fifteen, and Marron and Skye is twelve. Of course, the triplets are all twenty-one this year. Um, I'm going to tell you something, but please don't freak out." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't earn my way into Beacon. I don't even have any formal training. I forged the papers and snuck in." He winces, and I see the fear he's trying so hard to hide. "I just needed to continue my family legacy. I want to forge my own stories, save innocents, and kill Grimm. I need to help people and rid the world of evil."

"I didn't have any formal training either. I learned as I went in the White Fang. Plus, you're doing very well for someone with no training." I give him a small smile to reassure him. I'm surprised myself at my reaction. Before, I may have blown up at him and maybe even told him that he should just run now and give up. I'd never have snitched, but I wouldn't have associated with him for fear of being caught alongside him and possibly thrown in prison. I shiver at the still unpredictable possibility of being caught, but I think that what I've felt and what I still feel is worth the consequence.

He returns my smile with a shaky one of his own. "Thank you for not turning away. Thank you for understanding."

"How could I not? Didn't you already hear about things that I've done that are at least ten times worse that forgery? You understood that, so how could I not understand you in this? I don't necessarily support it. You could endanger your entire team and those around you, but I understand why you did it." I grab his hand, the same hand that hasn't let go of mine. We sit there for a few minutes in companionable silence before his scroll goes off.

"It's Pyrrha. She wants to know where I'm at. She says that it's already past curfew." He double checks the text with the clock. "Dang, it really is past curfew. We're in so much trouble. Oh god."

I chuckle at his panic. "It's fine. If we get caught, we just tell the truth. We say that we went out and lost track of time talking in a small cafe by the bookstore. Goodwitch will probably just give us detention." The panic dies a bit in his eyes, being replaced by humor as well.

"Yeah, when you put it like that, detention isn't that bad of a punishment." He rubs the back of his head a little and gives me a nervous smile. "Come on, I think we should be getting back before midnight at least." He stands and offers his hand for me to grab. I let him help me and don't let go of it as we walk to the airfield to catch a bullhead back to Beacon.

The ride back was silent as I just bask in his company. I haven't had anybody know so much about me and not reject me since Adam, and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts, which I hope is for a very long time. We get to our dorm rooms and look at each other, neither one of us making a move to open the doors.

Jaune doesn't let go of my hand but runs the back of his head with the other one. "Um, I was wondering, uh, would you mind, if I , just, um… Can I kiss you?" He squeezes his eyes shut at the end of his question, so I know he can't see my amusement that he's so nervous about this.

I step closer to him, silently so that he can't tell that I'd moved. I'm so close that I can just lean in and peck him on the lips, so I do. It's a small kiss, really. It's nothing overly special, just a two second lingering of lips on lips, but it sends a shock up my spine that brings goosebumps to my skin. I pull away from him to see a goofy grin plastered on his face. I smile back at him and let go of his hand. "Goodnight, Jaune."

I can see that he's in a daze, and it's just too funny. Before he shuts his door, turns around and whispers, "'Night, Blake." I open the door, and the first thing that happens is the bombardment of questions from one blonde brawler. Oh joy, what an ending to a wonderful night. The sarcasm I feel coming is going to be directed at every question she throws at me until she gives up. I just hope she gives up soon. I sigh in resignation and wait out the endless questions from my overexcited partner. Long night, here I come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune

Oh god, that was my first kiss. I start to sink into a daze the minute that she kisses me, and there's not a thing in the world at this moment that could possibly break me out of it. I utter my goodnight to Blake before entering my room. I go into the bathroom to change, careful not to wake up my teammates. That night, my dreams are filled with shadows, but the feelings that those shadows produce in me can only mean that I'm dreaming of Blake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes, they kissed, finally. I wasn't going to turn this into a face-sucking fest, though. It's their fist kiss. It should be sweet and slightly awkward. I don't really plan on having a lot of kissing in this fic anyways. Sorry, those that I have disappointed. The readers are worth every ounce of fret I put into my stories, and the reviews are just the icing on the cake. Thank you, truly. :) Anywho, favorite, follow, review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Summer Invitation

Jaune

It's been six whole months, and maybe a couple days here or there, since Blake and I started dating. I really want to ask her to come over during Summer break, but I have no idea how to ask her. I mean, she spent Winter holiday at Beacon, and I really wanted to ask her then, but we'd only been together a month or so at that point. I pace back and forth across the dorm, trying to work up the nerve to ask her. If I've learned anything while being with her, it's that I have to be straightforward about everything. Now, if only I could get the courage to actually do anything.

The last six months have been absolutely amazing. Thanks to Blake, I've improved tremendously in combat. I'm using a variation of Sambo now, which is really similar to boxing, but I like to rely on the tackles and holds a lot more than the punching. Surprise is my friend. My sword skill has also improved with Blake's help, too. She and Pyrrha work together for that one, where Pyrrha helps with my defense and Blake works on my offense. I can beat Cardin and his team, not all at once mind you, now.

The dates, too. Every Saturday, we alternate who gets to choose what we do. They always end up so amazing. Being with Blake is like flying ,without the motion sickness. The kisses, man. Ever since that first kiss, which was fireworks worthy, they haven't dulled at all. I might be a bit sappy, but I'm pretty sure that they get better each time. The more I get to know Blake, the happier I seem to be. I just can't believe that I could ever be this ecstatic in my entire life.

Then, there's the situation at hand. I want her to meet my family, to be accepted by my family. I've talked to my older sisters about her, and they said that Summer break would be a great time to introduce her. We'd be far enough into our relationship that the idea of being permanent, or at least lasting a long time, isn't so out there, and taking this step only makes sense. Also, since Blake doesn't have a family of her own, I want to provide her one. I want to give her someone to fall back on if anything ever happens to me. I want her to have a safe haven that she can go to and be surrounded by people who care about her. I know she has a team and all, but they can only do so much. Ruby and Yang have very finite resources, and Weiss, well, Weiss isn't a good choice for very obvious reasons. I know my team would take her in, but I don't want to burden them. Blake might not even admit it to herself if she even needed help, so the more people to help her without helping her the better. I know I can ask this of my family. I know that they'll help her. They just don't know that she's a Faunus. I mean, they definitely won't care, but she has to be the one to tell them. She has to trust them enough, let them earn her trust, for her to uncover one of her biggest secrets.

I take a deep breath and exit the room to walk over to Team RWBY's dorm. I knock three times before lowering my hand. Weiss opens the door, and I can see her signature eyeroll. I open my mouth, but before I can even speak, Weiss calls out, "Blake! It's your boyfriend." I laugh nervously. That word still gives me butterflies.

Blake steps out into the hall and closes the door behind her. "What is it, Jaune?"

I lick my lips and rub the back of my head, the nervousness getting to b=me little by little. "Um, I was wondering, if, maybe you'dliketogotomyhousethisbreak." I speak really fast. I don't mean to, but everything just boils down to me actually asking, and I can't help but try to get it out before I choke.

She looks at me in confusion. I see her trying to sift through the words. I mean, she's had near on two years of dealing with Ruby. I'm pretty sure she can figure it out. Understanding dawns on her face but is soon replaced by a crinkled brow to express her worry. "Do you think I should, though? What will they say about, um, you know what?"

I give her a reassuring smile. "They won't care. Personally, I think that that would actually seal the deal there for Raven, and possibly the entire group. I mean, they're really weird, but I think that they'll like you for you."

I can see her relent to my request, but a small spark of interest ignites in her eyes. "I see. So, sure, I'll spend the Summer with you." A small smile lights her face and I can't help but hug her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this. Thank you!" I hug her tight.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Jaune… can't breathe."

I let go of her and step back. Rubbing the back of my head, I shoot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

She straightens her vest and looks up at me. "It's fine. So, tomorrow, I'm going with you when everyone leaves for break?"

I give my version of a dazzling smile. "Yep." I look over my shoulder at my door. "Um, I better go finish packing. And, uh, you should probably do the same." I give her a small peck on the cheek. "I'll, um, see you tomorrow?"

She gives me a lopsided smile. "Of course." We both turn from each other and go into our respective rooms. I really need to finish packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake

I sigh at my luck. There goes my quiet vacation in Vale, but I suppose I'd do just about anything for Jaune. I open the door knowing full well that the other girls are on the other side, eavesdropping. All three of them fall on their butts when I push the door open forcefully. "Well, girls. I see you've overheard all of it. "

All three of them nod their heads. I roll my eyes at their behavior. Weiss is the first to get up and brush off her nightgown. "Well, I suggest that we all get a good night's rest. We do have to leave early in the morning." She lays down in her bed and turns over, probably tuning the rest of us out.

"So, Blakey. You're going with Jaune, huh? Try not to have too much fun. Don't do anything I would do." She gives me a playful smirk and climbs into her bed.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Shut up, Yang."

She turns over and winks at me. "Don't let Jauney-boy get any bella-booty, ya hear?"

I blush and go to the bathroom to shower and change into my yukata. When I get out, the lights are off, and everyone's settled down to sleep, thankfully. I fall asleep and thank god that I had already packed my things earlier in anticipation of renting an apartment for some quiet peace during the Summer. It seems that I'm not getting that, not with him having seven sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake

I'm waiting outside my door for Jaune to come out. I had to upgrade my luggage from the beginning of my first year so that everything could fit. I have a large duffel bag and a bookbag now. I'm definitely nervous right now, and if I were the one to bite my nails, they'd be nonexistent right now. Oh god, will they really like me? Why is Jaune inviting me now? I mean, we were dating during Winter break too, yet he didn't ask me then. My mind keeps switching between this being too soon and too late, though I'm leaning more toward the too soon part. I sigh again as I hear Team JNPR moving around inside their room. My team's already left. We had heartfelt goodbyes, even Weiss, which really surprised me. We promised to keep in touch and spend one week together at the end of the Summer together. I think Weiss is going to have the toughest time. I won't be surprised if she goes to stay with Ruby and Yang on Patch early. Poor Weiss.

Yelling, from Nora obviously comes through the door. "Come on, Ren! We're going to be late!" I'm pretty sure she only has one volume at this point. I feel bad for Ren, but he seems to have adjusted pretty well to her, considering that they're still friends.

The next thing I know, Jaune's on the floor in front of me, buried in an assortment of luggage. I look down at him and can't help but laugh. "Hey, Jaune. I didn't know you fell so hard for me." God, I've been hanging around Yang too much.

He gets up, tumbling luggage everywhere. "Oh, you know, falling half the fun." He brushes nonexistent dirt from his combat attire and gives me a big grin. We both laugh at his comeback. "Well, are you ready?"

I gesture to my two bags. "Of course."

"Good, cause our airship leaves in…" he checks his scroll. "Oh crap, it leaves in less than ten minutes!" He grabs two duffel bags and scoots the rest out of the way to make a path in the hallway. "We better get going. I wouldn't put it past Dalton to just leave us." He starts to speed walk toward the exit, motioning me to follow.

I pick my stuff and follow him out. "Dalton?"

He looks over his shoulder at me and then straight back forward. "Yeah. He's our pilot. My family hired him years ago, and he's been with us ever since." He keeps walking toward the airfield, determination filling his every step. I see that going home agrees with him. I laugh at my thought, making him turn around in curiosity. I shake my head at him, and he jsut shrugs, continuing to walk on.

"So, it's a private airship?"

He nods. "Yep."

This brings more confusion forward to crowd my mind. "How rich are you?"

He shrugs. "We're well off, I guess. I mean, the majority of our fortune, or what others could call it, is spent on various charities across Vytal. But, we still keep enough to keep ourselves afloat, not to mention the fact that about four salaries are funneled into the household, as well. So, all in all, we're not Weiss rich, but we are rich."

I ponder this. I had no idea. Though, wouldn't you think that just a Hunter's salary would nearly have them on the edge of bankruptcy, what with seven kids to feed and all? Huh. I guess not. I shrug it off. "That's pretty interesting. You said four salaries?"

He nods again. "Yeah. My three older sisters work too, and all of them live at home. Two of them are Huntresses. They just graduated this past year. One of them, though, is an accountant. I would really have thought that Rouge, of all of them, would have been the Huntress, you know? But, nope. She chose a more sedate environment for work."

I nod. "Oh, so the fourth is your dad?"

He smiles. "Yep! Maverick Arc, world renowned Hunter and world's greatest dad." He squuares his shoulders and puffs out his chest in pride.

"He's your dad? Hmm, interesting. Didn't he take out that Death Stalker den that was rampaging the outskirts of Masterson?"

He makes a dismissive gesture. "It wasn't just him. There were three more, his team from Beacon, there too. It was a group effort."

"Still, that's a feat in, and of, itself. I quite admire him." We make it to the airship, noticing that the engine has started up, and the hatch is closing slowly. Jaune takes a running start, and I'm not too far behind. He fling his things in the opening and jumps up. I throw mine in too and use one of my clones as a jump off to reach the already closing hatch. I just make it before I hear a metallic click of the door locking into place.

Jaune, I can see, is utterly furious. I've never seen him like this before. He marches up to the cockpit, and I swear if it were possible, there would be steam coming from his ears. That's how angry he seemed. I can just hear him shouting at the man in the pilot seat. "God dangit, Dalton. You couldn't have waited five more seconds? You could have killed Blake with that little stunt you decided to pull!"

The man is utterly calm, and this just irks me. "Chill, Jaune. You're fine, the lady's fine, and you both made it. Nothing to be all worked up about." He actually has the nerve to chuckle.

"That's beside the point, Dalton. The possibility is enough to be cautious of your actions. I'm definitely reporting this. You'll be lucky if you can get a job after this little stunt." Jaune's voice is low and menacing, even giving me the chills. Jaune's not joking this time. This sort of authority, I thought, was only reserved for combat situations. He has seemed to prove me wrong. Dalton doesn't have anything to say to this, and Jaune turns on his heels to make his way back to me. He turns back into the lovable nerd that I'm falling in love with almost instantaneously. He rubs the back of his head and gives me that apologetic smile. "Sorry you had to hear that. It's just that this isn't the first time he's done something like this. Is was sorta okay for him to do it when it's only me, but for him to endanger your life is unthinkable."

I shake my head at him. "No, it's fine, really. Um, thank you, though." I blush a little and look into his eyes, smiling slightly.

"No problem." He places all of the bags on the wall across from us and grabs my hand to pull me toward the row of seats. "Now, we have a little bit before we get there, so come on. We might as well get some rest."

I sit down beside him and lean my head on his shoulder, starting to close my eyes when I have a realization. "Wait, what about your motion sickness?"

Jaune gives me a smile and a thumbs up. "Taken care of. See, I asked Goodwitch about it last year, and she taught me this really neat Aura trick that neutralizes the effects of motion sickness. Isn't that awesome?"

I give a small, lopsided smile. "Utterly. That's great, Jaune." I close my eyes at that, and seem to get comfortable fairly easily, falling into a deep sleep, devoid of dreams or nightmares.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: You know, Jaune being rich is kind of just rolling off of Blake's back, ya know. Why? Because I didn't want to make it seem like she's shallow. And yes, Jaune dad's name is Maverick. That friend I know helped me pick the parent's names, so yh. I like it. It's a strong name, ya know. So, um, in the coming chapters, cause I don't know how many I'm going to do, it's going to be fluff and touchy-feely stuff. Get ready for it. So, um, favorite, follow, review, you guys. Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Firstly, I'd like to thank my friend for this prompt, and secondly, I'd like to thank all of my readers. Next, I'd like to thank the followers of this story for bringing me joy each and every day. You favoriters are a welcome sight as well. And you reviewers, man you guys are worth it all, axcept that one guest who thinks this story is too cheesy. That one person will not get me down! Anywho, Chapter is ready for you. I hope you like it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11: A Confession Long Overdue

Blake

I wake up to being nudged constantly in the side. "Wha?" I open my eyes slowly, taking in the fact that I'm still on the airship, head still on Jaune's shoulder, and it's Jaune who is repeatedly poking me.

I get off of his shoulder with a groan. Rubbing my eyes, I look at him. "We're here!" He throws his free arm out in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, well, okay." I stand up and stretch, feeling the sleep dissipate from my body. The nervousness sneaks in, though. I can feel it just seep into my very being. All of my insecurities come back to me all at once. My past invades my senses, making me fear their reactions. What if they find out I'm a Faunus? What if they reject me? What if they discover what I've done? How can I possibly live with myself if I cause discord in Jaune's household? I'd never be able to live with myself.

My entire body tenses, and I guess Jaune notices because he comes over and wraps me in a hug. "I can see you're worried, but there's nothing to be worried about. They'll love you, almost as much as I do."

I gasp and turn around in his arms. "What did you say?"

He scratches his forehead with his forefinger. "Um, don't worry?"

I shake my head as the astonishment soaks in. "After that." My voice is barely a whisper, but he hears me.

"I love you?" His face twists in confusion before realization dawns on his face. "Oh."

I'm just standing there in a euphoric daze. He said he loves me, and that's when the panic sets in. Oh god, he said he loves me. Do I say it back? Can I say it back? I mean, I think he's cute, and kind, and loving, and accepting, understanding, adorable. Does that mean I've fallen for him. I go over the list again, and the comprehension of all of the fuzzy, warm, safe feelings that have accumulated over the past six months comes to the forefront of my mind. Um, yeah, I have fallen for him. I sigh in utter happiness at my final conclusion. I look up at him and give him one of the widest grins that i've ever attempted. "I love you, too."

His shock at his confession dwindles into complete joy at my own. "You… you what?"

I roll my eyes at his obvious need of reassurement. "I love you, Jaune." I say each word slowly, making sure to enunciate all four syllables.

That grin that I've come to love fills his face, lighting it up. He picks me up and spins me around. Who knew he was that strong? "I love you, too, Blake." He stops, and looks me in the eye. I feel like I could get lost in his clear, blue eyes forever. I feel like I can see into his soul and he into mine. Then, suddenly, our lips meet in an expression of that love. The passion and love that we both feel is poured into this kiss, invoking a sharp tingling that travels up my spine. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer. Somebody behind us clears their throat and we jump apart. Both of us have a blush spread across our face, embarrassed at being caught in the midst of semi-PDA.

After that, a laugh to rival even Yang's sounds. "Well, you two sure went at it, huh?" I look over, and there stands six blond girls and a smaller, dark haired girl staring at us.

On of the smaller ones starts the stampede. "Jaune!" All the girls come at us at once, and Jaune chooses to hide behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him. "So, you just brought me along as the buffer between you and your crazy sisters?" I arch my eyebrow at him, hoping he gets the sarcasm.

Apparently, he catches on. "Yes, that's the only reason I would bring you to see my family, so that you can protect me from my overzealous sisters." Wow, when did he learn to use sarcasm like that. Oh, right, he dates me.

"Oh, well then, in that case." I move aside so that the mob can attack him as they please. They drag him to the ground in their attempt at affection, hugging him and talking his ear off. I smile at the sight. It's warming to think that he has such a loving family.

A deep laugh erupts from beside me, and I look up to see a blond man towering over me. "They've certainly missed him since he left."

"It seems so." I just turn my attention back to the now calming group of girls piled on top of Jaune.

"I should introduce myself. The name's Maverick Arc. Pleased to meet you." I see a hand extended toward me from the corner of my eye.

I shift my attention back to the man and shake his hand. "Blake Belladonna. I'm honored to meet you, sir."

"Nonsense, nonsense. I'm honored to meet you, truly. Jaune's never brought a girl home before, so this is a surprise." He chuckles a bit.

Behind me, I hear Jaune groan. "Dad, please." He pleads with his father, making me laugh as well.

"Interesting, but not surprising. He is… well, Jaune." I sigh at this and flash Jaune a smile.

"Not you, too, Blake." He untangles himself from the wad of sisters and stand up, wiping a hand down his face in exasperation. "Why can't anyone just understand that I might not have found the right girl."

One of the taller blondes pull him into a choke hold and gives him a nuggie. "Oh, so Blake's the right girl?"

He struggles in her hold, and I laugh at his misfortune. "Ack! Please, Blanca! Let me go…"

A huge grin appears on her face. "Not until you answer the question, little brother."

"Ah! Yes, yes. Okay, are you happy?" Suddenly, he's dropped to the ground, holding his head.

"Actually, I am." She strides over to me and extends her hand. I tentatively take in. "Well, hello, Blake. My name's Blanca, and that's Rouge, Rose," She points to each, and they give a small wave, "Violet," Violet just stands there with a devious grin on her face, "Marron, Skye," they both give me wide grins, "and this is Raven." She puts her hand on the girl's head.

Raven smiles at me and looks like she's measuring me up. "Hmmm, I like you." She gives me the biggest grin I've ever seen on a kid. That's not saying much, since I don't make a habit of spending a lot of time with kids, but it's still huge.

I smile back, but mine's more sedate. "I believe I like you, too." That just made her smile even more.

Suddenly, I feel a strange wind on my ears, a wind that I don't ever feel. My bow's gone. My hand shoots up to cover my ears. The panic sets in, and I look around. Shock is on everybody's faces, and I turn to run.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Oh, no. What just happened? I had to end on a small sour note. Buck up, though, there's still more. Anyway, that confession, though. Who woulda thought, hmmm? And, if you didn't notice, 5 out of 7 sister's names play to a theme. Guess what that theme is. P.S. Skye's first name is Bleue, pronounced blue for her. I wonder who can guess the theme. Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Reveal Worth Everything

Jaune

I saw Violet sweep around Blake to take her bow off. I'm too slow to stop it, and as soon as it happens, I can see the panic in her eyes. I see that need to run spark, and just before she can get away, I grab her wrist. I have no idea what gave me that burst of speed, but I appreciate whatever god gave it to me. "Blake, please."

She pulls at my grip, trying to escape while simultaneously covering her ears. "Let me go, Jaune. I have to."

She turns to me with this pleading look, and I almost give in, but I hold steady, hoping to get through to her. "Blake, there is nothing to run from. Look around you. No one is judging you." I gesture to my sisters, who have shaken out of their initial shock. "No one will judge you. Look."

I see her hesitate, looking up carefully at my family. My mother decided to join us not seconds before Violet decided to do something stupid. I see her kind smile and know that everything's going to be okay. When Blake meets no revulsion or rejection, she lets her ears go. "I… I'm sorry." She hangs her head in shame, and I can't help but pull her to me.

I run my fingers through her hair and stop on her back to trace circles with my palm. "There's nothing to apologize for, Blake. You know this." There are no tears, but I can feel her body trembling in fear.

Raven, little cutie that she is, walks up to Blake and grabs hold of her waist, hugging her. "I like your ears. They're so cute." She gives her this amazing smile that just lures you into her adorableness. I know for an absolute fact that she's being sincere, and I can't help but beam at her attempt to comfort Blake.

Blake blushes and gives Raven a grateful smile. "Thank you." She pulls away from me slowly and looks at each of my sisters then my parents. Each nod in return, but my dad has this faintly pained look on his face. If you weren't looking for it, though, you wouldn't even know it was there. Blake, in all her observant ninja-ness, probably has noticed it, but with a majority of the group nonplussed by her heritage, I don't think she minds, or she does mind but doesn't show it.

My mother, the kind yet strict soul of the family, walks up to Blake and guides her toward the house, uh mansion. Isn't it just great that we have our own airfield? She's talking to her, and I know that it's something that I will probably never be privy to. My dad streaks after them, calling, "Eve, wait for me! What are we having tonight?" I shake my head at him and smile at the scene. the next thing I know, I'm being dragged by my hood into the house, followed by the other six of my sisters. Apparently, it's Rouge, that's dragging me, laughing like a weird villain. Oh no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake

Jaune's mom is basically dragging me to their freaking mansion. Everything is sinking in now. How did I not know that Jaune was loaded? Why did he never tell me? I take a deep breath. Their reaction was not what I expected. These people aren't what I imagined. They remind me so much of Ruby and Yang, so accepting, so energetic. I can't help but smile at this. I can't believe I'm comfortable here so fast. It even took me weeks to get accustomed to the dorm. I hum to myself at this realization. Maybe it's the atmosphere? Here, it's all… lifting, like there's nothing to worry a person, like happiness thrives here, and it's a true home. My smile widens at this, bringing the attention of Jaune's mom.

She smiles up at me. She's only about half a head shorter than I am, but it makes her look so tiny. "What's got that grin on your face, dear?"

"Well, Miss Arc…"

She interrupts me. "Call me Eve, Blake."

I nod, still smiling like an idiot. "Well, Eve, I was just thinking that this place is nice. I've never felt so… so… welcome, you know?"

"Oh, dear, I do know. And when you're here, you won't have to ever feel unwelcome." Her expression turns a bit serious. It would have given me whiplash if I wasn't so at ease right now. "That is, unless you break my baby's heart."

My face loses its smile, bringing me back to my usual neutral expression. "I wouldn't dream of it. I love him, and there's nothing on Remnant that could ever change that."

She looks me up and down, and her expression once again changes to a hospitable, mother-like grin. I guess that she sensed my sincerity. "Of course, dear. Of course. I didn't mean to imply that you didn't."

I nod, but my smile doesn't go back up. "Understood." I hear a deep voice call her name, but she never even looks back. We finally get into the house, and it's nothing like I expected. It's not opulent or filled with over expensive furniture. It's homely, and you wouldn't even be able to really tell that someone of their status even lives here. Everything is basically well-off middle class things, quite contradicting to the outside, if I may say so. It's like his family, welcoming and happy. I smile at the photos decorating the numerous walls. All nine family member appear at one time or another. Jaune is at the center of most of them, and I can't help but smile at his joyful demeanor in each photo or painting. He must have been such a happy go lucky kid growing up.

I move from one picture to the next, enjoying the more playful ones the most. There was one where Jaune was in the bottom of a pile of his sisters, similar to their little tackle move not long ago. The determination to keep him down is just so adorable. How did he even survive with that many sisters constantly tackling him, playfully or not? I move to the next one and see something startlingly familiar. It's a man in armor, fully decked out and ready for battle. the glint in his eye is wariness, depicting a man of experience. I know those eyes. I know that armor. I swallow hard. I now understand that look that Jaune's dad was giving me earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback:_

 _I'm standing in the middle of the rain, waiting for Adam to return. He said that he'd be back, but now I'm not too sure. It's been hours, and he hasn't come back from that mission. I sigh and continue to sit under that same tree that we always rendezvous at. I lick my lips and shiver, knowing full well that I might be here all night. "That inconsiderate jerk, leaving me out here, in the pouring rain even!"_

 _I hear a clang behind me, and I stand in panic. It sounds again and again, drawing me toward the noise. I come upon a clearing after a while and in it is Adam and a strange man in light, golden armor. He's giving Adam a hard time, which astounds me. No one has ever been able to face Adam so effortlessly before. I gasp as the man actually succeeds in getting past Adam's defenses to leave a tear in his coat and a deep cut on his arm. The blood runs down Adam's hand, coating it in the slippery, crimson liquid. The blood turns pink as the rain hits it, making it disappear slowly. I watch as Adam hesitates before fleeing for the first time I've ever seen. I'm left standing there, paralyzed in fear over the man who has bested my mentor. I take in a shaky breath, making the man turn toward me. I reach for my weapon, but before I can grab it, he's there, stopping me. I gasp as he grabs my wrist. I look up into his eyes and can only whimper in fear. I don't know what it was, but something changes in his expression, and he releases me. One second he was there, the next he was gone, leaving me standing in the rain, trembling. I wander back to the rendezvous point in a daze, trying to figure out why he just left._

 _I come upon the tree to see Adam clutching the wound. "Where have you been?"_

 _I decide then and there that I'm never going to tell him what I saw, how he was bested, how he received his wound. "I had to use the restroom. I've been waiting forever." Soaking wet, and shaking in fear and of cold, he surprisingly believes me. He just nods his head and turns away from me to leave._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was years ago, when I first started training with Gambol Shroud. I had no true combat experience at that point, and to be thrown into something like that by chance really changed my perspective. I trained harder, better. I honed my skills in the hope to surpass my mentor, Adam, to be like that stranger in the golden armor. I take a shaky breath as I process who that stranger is. The man who bested Adam, who let me go, is my boyfriend's father.

The panic starts to set in as I stare at the painting. In it, he's wearing the same armor, but in the sun, it looks more iridescent that it had that rainy night. You can clearly see the imprint of the Arc family insignia on the right breast of the armor. The sword that he's holding looks very similar to Crocea Mors, and upon closer inspection, I find that it is the exact same sword. Even the shield is the same. The man looks a lot like a grown Jaune, a handsome, blonde, blue eyed warrior, but with more facial hair.

A hand startles me as it comes down on my shoulder gently. "Hmm, yes, this painting was commissioned not too long ago. In fact, it was maybe six years ago."

I look up to see the man depicted in the painting. He's smiling slightly, but there's a ghostly look in his eyes, like he's remembering something from the past. Eve comes in then, and he gives her a strange look. SHe smiles, nods, and then raises her right hand. I don't know what happened, but the background noise just automatically quiets. "Alright, everyone but Blake, to the kitchen and dining room. We have to set the table for supper." I look over at Jaune to see him give me a wary smile before turning away to do as his mother said.

With everyone else out of the room, Jaune's dad turns back to me and gestures for me to sit down. "Blake, by the look in your eyes when you saw that painting, I'm betting that you remember me now." I nod deftly. He folds his hands and looks off into the distance. "Do you know why I let you go?"

I shake my head. "Because I was an insignificant child?" I shrug my shoulders and look down to my lap as I twiddle my thumbs nervously.

I look up to see him give me a small smile. "That was a small, contributing factor, but no. My semblance is to connect the lines of fate. I can see small events or emotions between two people that I have already met. Their lines intersect, and I see small snippets of what occurs between them."

I look at him, confused at what this has to do with me. "What does your semblance play in this?"

He chuckles lightly. "I saw two events that both startled and intrigued me. One was of Jaune holding his shield in front of himself, deflecting a Death Stalker stinger. Now, in the background, I saw you, an older you, turn around in horror at what had just happened. That was a very good reason all on its own to just kill you and get it over with. If you no longer existed, then my son would never have to endanger himself like that. The next image, though, that was the one that made me leave you there." He nods his head, and I can see him drift off into the memory. "That one image is all that I needed to justify my letting you and that thief get away."

My brow knits in confusion. "What did you see?"

He smiles at me sweetly. "You'll see in due time. Personally, I can't wait for that vision to come true." With that he stands, pats my shoulder, and makes his way toward the dining room.

Eve pops her head out of the door just before he reaches it. "Table's set. Come on, you two. Let's eat." I stand up with a small smile on my lips. All the while, through the evening and night, I think about how welcoming these people are, how they just accepted me for me, Faunus or not. I think that I'm going to like it here for the summer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! What was the vision? Wasn't his semblance cool? I call it Fate Lines. Sorry that the sisters weren't featured all that much in the story. I think they served their purpose, though, and that's all I can really expect from them. So, um, follow, favorite, review. It'd make me seriously happy if you did.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this is, sadly, the last chapter. I'd love to thank my friend who gave me the prompt and helped me work through some weird details. I'd like to thank all of the followers, favoriters, and reviewers for their lovely support. I'd love to thank the readers of this story because there's no point to a story when no one reads it. I love you all. I hope you fell in love with this ship as much as I did. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13: A Vision of Perfection

End of Summer, Two Years Later: Jaune

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my overwhelming nerves. Oh boy, oh no. I can definitely feel the nausea getting to me. I flare my Aura to help balance out my stomach, making it settle slowly. I breath in and out so slowly. I can't move, can't leave. I have to wait for Blake. I swallow all of my nerves and wipe my sweaty palms on my dress pants. The music starts to play, and I look down the aisle. I see Blake standing at the end of it with her hand threaded through Yang's arm. Yang's wearing a bright yellow-goldish colored gown, but she's not who stopped my heart upon sighting her. Blake, love of my life, is standing in the doorway with a slight smile on her face. Though her smile is small, I can see, all the way from here, the joyful gleam in her eyes, those beautiful, amber eyes. My eyes can't help but roam over her dress. It's perfect for her. The dress is elegant, being midnight black with purple sequin accents in glorious swirls all along the dress. The sleeves are flawless, short fishnet. The bottom, left hand corner of her gown has her insignia on it in white. She's so beautiful that I just can't take my eyes off of her. She makes it down the aisle, separates from Yang, and comes to stand by my side. I take her hand, squeeze it once, and we both turn toward Goodwitch, who actually volunteered to be the officiant to our wedding.

She clears her throat once and addresses everyone. "We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today." She takes a deep breath and gives us a small smile. "Bear with me. I'm not normally this mushy, but you have brought this out in me."

Blake looks straight in her eyes. "Don't worry, professor, we won't hold it against you." I can tell that there's a laugh bubbling up in her at this, but she suppresses it.

Goodwitch's smile turns to a smirk. "Thank you, Miss Belladonna. Now," She again addresses the entirety of the room. "Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips." Her lips lift with each sentence, and a dreamy look comes to her eye. I can't even tell if this is Goodwitch anymore. I think she might have been replaced by some kind of mushy, emotional alien. "Now, I believe that you two have written vows for each other?" We both nod. "Good, Miss Belladonna, would you like to go first?"

We turn to each other as Blake pulls out a piece of worn paper, like she had read it so many times. SHe looks me in the eye, and I'm mesmerized by the pure emotion in her golden eyes. "Jaune, poor, clumsy, loving Jaune, the moment I met you, something clicked in me subconsciously. I didn't realize it yet, but I was memorizing everything about you. Then, that fateful day, the day I became in your debt, everything clicked. I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't stop blushing, and every time you came near me, my heart would race. Would you believe me if I said that, at first, I just thought I was sick?" She laughs as I smile. I don't know why, but she starts to tear up. "Then, when I realized that I had a crush, I thought I couldn't tell you. I thought that nobody would ever love me, for my past, for my heritage, love me for me. But then, that stupid first training session, the one where we both forgot our weapon, changed everything. I decided to tell you how I felt. Now, looking back, I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been so loving and understanding about everything. I just, I really hope that you can see the love I have for you. I love you so much. I love you more than the sun, the rain, and the earth beneath my feet. Because of you, I can be who I am and not fear the people around me. I just want to say thank you for that, and that I don't know what I'd have done if I never would have met you." There was numerous awes from the crowd, and I reach forward with my kerchief to dab the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

I turn to Goodwitch for my queue to continue. She nods in my direction and I pull out a piece of purple paper, purple because it reminds me of Blake. I smile at this and begin reading. "Um, I'm not all that good with words, you know, and it never really occurred to me that I'd have to be, but for you, I tried. I want you to know, without a doubt, that I love you with all my heart. You are the shade that cools me on a summer day. You are my rain in a long drought. You are the beat of my heart, and the wind in my hair. You're always there, always beside me, and my love is proof that you're always inside me, there in my heart. I love you and always will. And, just so you know, I'm pretty sure that the debt that you thought that you owed me was paid with our very first kiss." I give her a nervous smile, trying to convey my sincerity. More tears gather in her eyes, and I just wind up handing her the kerchief altogether to dab them away.

Goodwitch nods at us, clearly holding back tears that seem all too evident. She gestures for the ring bearer, which is actually Zwei, strangely enough, to come forward. "You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife."

We each grab the other's ring from the pillow and hold it out to place it on each other's finger. I take a deep breath and hold her hand. "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and ask from you, all that you are." I slip it onto her finger and hold out my hand for her.

She takes my hand into her smaller one, and I can't help but grin like an idiot. It's almost over. She's almost my wife. The giddiness is almost palpable around me. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself as she puts the ring on. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. May it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

We stand there, holding hands as Goodwitch finishes the ceremony. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. May your union last a lifetime and beyond."

I look Blake in the eyes and smile. I lean in and give her a light peck on the lips. I know she's never been all that into PDA, so I try to keep it short, but she links her hands behind my neck and drags out the kiss, much to my surprise and pleasure. It's very similar to our first kiss, but the sparks have gotten stronger. There's fireworks going off inside my head and I can't help but want to hold onto this feeling forever. The realization hits, though, in a tangible explosion of joy within my heart and mind. She's my wife now. I will have this feeling forever. When we pull away, I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face. I look down at Blake, now Blake Arc. God, that sounds really weird, good, but really weird. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see my smile reciprocated. "Hello, Mrs. Arc."

Still smiling, she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Please, Jaune, don't be that guy."

I chuckle to myself as I take her hand and start toward the exit. "Sure, sure, Mrs. Arc."

I laugh at her reaction. She smacks my arm. "I could easily annul this marriage."

I fake pout, but it's really hard with how excited I am. "Aww, but you love me too much."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She winks at me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maverick Arc

This is what I wanted to come true. This is what that vision depicted that night. I could feel the happiness and love exuding from the two through the Fate Line, and I wanted this to happen, for both of them. I sigh in contentment and hug Eve close as Jaune and Blake, the new Arc couple, make their way toward the door. "I knew it was a good idea."

Eve looks up at me in a bit of confusion before realization hits her. She nods at me, smiling, and gives me a peck on the lips. "One of your finer moments, Rick, one of your finer moments."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So, how was the story? I have a thing for fluff if you hadn't noticed. :) Anyhoodles, I don't think there's a point in following the story anymore, but I wouldn't mind if you favorited and reviewed. :D**


End file.
